


второй шанс

by erraticSerpent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticSerpent/pseuds/erraticSerpent
Summary: Томми не совсем уверен, как он вписывается в свою новую семью. Один из его братьев, должно быть, ненавидит его, другой его хоть терпит, а их отец пытается удержать их всех вместе. Пока Рождество подходит всё ближе и ближе, а в месте с ним и точка кипения, Томми приходится разузнать, где ему правда есть место.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	второй шанс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [second chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374477) by [meridies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridies/pseuds/meridies). 



> небольшой кв на паническую атаку, порезы и кровь

Как-то Томми возвращается домой после похода в гости к Таббо, и в гостиной его встречает огромное дерево.

Целое, блядь, дерево.

— Что это? — спрашивает он.

— Рождественская ёлка, — спокойно отвечает Уилбур. — Никогда такой не видел?

Томми скрещивает руки на груди. Конечно, видел. Только не в собственном доме.

— Конечно, видел, — говорит он в свою защиту и отворачивается.

Больше ёлку они не обсуждают

* * *

Вопреки популярному заблуждению, Томми нравится Рождество.

Но для вида он говорит, что ненавидит его. Он жалуется на рождественские песни, которые всегда забивают радио своей надоедливой приторностью. В коридорах его школы висят безвкусные красно-зелёные декорации;. а у каждого блюда теперь есть небольшой мятный привкус, и Томми говорит, что он терпеть не может мяту. К тому же, Рождество должно быть о семье. А порой ему нравится притворяться, что её у него до сих пор нет.

Потому что, ну, семья — это странно. Иногда он забывает о ней.

Он будет впервые встречать Рождество с Филом, Уилбуром и Техно. И потому что где-то глубокого внутри часть его всегда боится, что его отвергнут, бросят, ранят, он демонстративно заявляет, что ненавидит этот праздник.

Техно прерывается от копания в коробке разнообразных мишуры и игрушек. Его руки покрыты красными блёстками.

— Ну ладно, — говорит он и возвращается к делу. — А почему мне должно быть не насрать?

Томми хмурится.

— И не должно, — ворчит он. — Говорю просто “кстати”. Я не собираюсь украшать с вами это глупое дерево. Не жди от меня помощи.

— Понял, — бормочет Техно. — Ты бы всё равно только всё испортил.

— А вот и нет, — сердится Томми.

— Да.

— Нет!

— Вот и хорошо, что ты не помогаешь мне с Уилом украсить ёлку, — Техно убирает мишуру и с шорохом пододвигает коробку поближе к себе. Томми с любопытством заглядывает внутрь.

— Тут только украшения, — объясняет Техно. Он поднимает фотографию спящего ребёнка. — Смотри. Это я.

— Правда?

Он тихо смеётся.

— Не-а. Это стоковое фото. Нам с Уилом показалось смешным, что у нас нет собственных детских фотографий, вот мы и купили парочку.

Томми окает и задумывается. А у них вообще есть детские фотографии? Или единственные доказательства их существования датируются только после их усыновления?

Томми не знает, как он выглядел в детстве. Он прогоняет эти мысли прочь и снова смотрит на колючее зелёное дерево.

— Ну? — спрашивает Техно. — Нам ещё надо повесить игрушки, ты будешь просто так стоять и пялиться?

Томми отворачивается.

— Можешь повесить их сам, — бросает он. — Мне всё равно.

Лгать себе ему было в привычку.

* * *

— Техно сказал, что ты не большой поклонник Рождества, — сразу начинает Фил.

Томми хмурится. Ему не стоило разрешать Филу всегда заходить в его комнату без стука.

— Техно много чего говорит, — он переводит взгляд с Фила обратно на экран своего телефона.

— А что-то случилось? — Фил присаживается на край его кровати. — Я не против потише праздновать в этом году.

Томми фыркает. И сколько раз ему придётся это повторять?

— Мне всё равно.

— Даже если так, — говорит Фил. — Я знаю, что Уилбуру не нравится религия, и я сам не рос христианином, поэтому ничего такого от нас не жди. Рождество же в первую очередь о семье, да? Поэтому мы его и празднуем.

— Мне всё равно, — попросту отвечает Томми.

Фил замолкает. Томми чувствует, что он смотрит на него. Наблюдает.

— Мне всё равно, — чуть более настойчиво повторяет он. — Можешь уйти? Я тут немного занят.

Ничем он не занят. Ему просто не хочется продолжать этот разговор. Ему слишком тяжело, будто вся его маленькая комната давит на него.

— Хорошо, — наконец говорит Фил. — Но если ты передумаешь, скажешь мне?

Пауза.

— Конечно, — говорит Томми. На секунду у него перехватывает дыхание.

Фил расслабляется. Будто он сделал что-то правильно.

— Веселись, Томс, — он поправляет ему волосы. Томми хмыкает и убирает руку Фила со своей головы, возвращает туда привычный беспорядок.

Фил закрывает дверь в его комнату.

* * *

  
Когда до Рождества остаётся неделя, весь район оживает за одну ночь. Томми смотрит себе под ноги и прячет руки в карманы, проходя мимо домов с праздничными украшениями. Весь город покрыт снегом, хрустящим под его ногами; из его рта вырывается пар.

Он снова был в гостях у Таббо. Последняя четверть года подошла к концу, и поначалу ему казалось, что теперь они будут видеться друг с другом в лучшем случае раз в неделю, но в итоге Томми стал навещать его практически каждый день. На каникулах они проводят друг с другом больше времени, чем в школе.

Томми нравился дом Таббо. У них не было ёлки, но пара дней назад кончилась Ханука, и на их подоконниках до сих пор остались стоять меноры с замысловатыми фигурами из подтёков голубого, золотого и белого воска. Последние свечи они зажигали в компании Томми. Опыт оказался очень странным, учитывая, что он даже не представлял, как работает Ханука, или что они празднуют, но пончики с джемом были не такими уж и плохими, а когда он вернулся домой, его карманы были забиты шоколадными монетами в золотой фольге.

Ему нравился дом Таббо, он всегда был _полон жизни_. В его комнате можно было встретить всё, что только понадобится человеку: бесформенную гору трёхцветного покрывала; две книжных полки, до верхушки забитые книгами, которые Томми никогда не читал. Большое окно рядом с лампой, которое выглядывало в чужой двор, и Таббо признался, что когда он был помладше, он выбирался через него, чтобы поиграть с соседской собакой.

Каждый раз ему не хочется уходить домой. Ему очень нравится быть лучшим другом Таббо.

Той ночью он возвращается домой с коробкой в руках, Таббо отдал ему её этим вечером, но как только Томми начал тянуть за цветные ленточки бантика, тот сказал, что это был подарок на Рождество. Ему придётся спрятать его под ёлкой со всеми другими подарками, которые Фил уже купил для него, Уилбура и Техно, а открыть его можно будет только на Рождество.

Томми ненавидит ждать. Он осторожно трясёт тяжёлую коробку, по звуку похоже на что-то дорогое; ему два раза приходится поправлять свой хват, чтобы та не выскользнула из его перчаток.

— Что это? — допытывается Уилбур, как только Томми заходит домой.

— Это мне, — сердится Томми. — Не тебе.

— Я вижу, — отвечают ему. — А что внутри?

— Не знаю.

— Ты не открывал коробку?

— Таббо сказал мне подождать.

— Никогда не считал тебя терпеливым.

— Это Таббо. Что с ним поделать? — фыркает Томми и ставит коробку под ёлку.

Техно и Уилбур хуёво её украсили. Все игрушки висят на ветках без явных пробелов между ними, но выглядят до жути глупо. Стоковые детские фотографии повешены на самой верхушке, окружённые золотой и красной мишурой; всё дерево горит от гирлянд.

— Выглядит хуёво, — говорит Томми.

Уилбур морщится.

— Скажи мне это в лицо.

— Вы даже звезду на верхушку не посадили.

— У нас её нет.

— Ну, без звезды ёлка выглядит тупо.

— Да блядь, — вздыхает Уилбур. — Ты всегда такой негативный. Сам не устал?

— Я не негативный, — протестует Томми. — Мне просто не нравится Рождество. И вся эта суета.

— Подожди, пока Фил не заставить тебя покупать подарки, — говорит Уилбур. — Вот это уже раздражает.

Томми бледнеет.

— А мне придётся покупать подарки?

— Тебе тринадцать, конечно нет. Кстати, что ты хочешь на Рождество? Фил попросил незаметно спросить у тебя.

Томми много чего хочет на Рождество.

Ему хочется гулять и любоваться гирляндами поздним вечером. Ему хочется попробовать тот мятный мокко в кофейне рядом с его домом, хоть он и не любит кофе; главное, что он рождественский. Ему хочется купить идеальную блестящую звезду и украсить ей вершину ёлки, которую он упрямо отказался украшать.

Ему хочется увидеть детские фотографии. Его собственные. На ёлке, прямо рядом со стоковыми. Чтобы он знал, что его жизнь началась не в этом году.

— Ничего, — говорит Томми.

— Ничего?

— Ничего, — повторяет он. — Я ничего не хочу на Рождество.

— Тогда Фил подарит тебе носки.

— Даже их не хочу.

Уилбур смотрит на него.

Томми вспоминает, что он всё ещё в уличной одежде. Он развязывает свой шарф, снимает шапку, стягивает с себя варежки и куртку, отряхивает с обуви полу оттаявший снег, пока Уилбур на него пялится.

— Ну хорошо, — в конце концов говорит он. — Скажу Филу, что ты хочешь получить на Рождество пару самых мягких и пушистых носков, которые он найдёт.

Под ёлкой уже начинают копиться подарки. Над электронным камином, которые они никогда не включают, висят носки. Имя Томми вышито на меховом крае одного из них.

Ну хорошо. Ему достаточно и носков.

Он чувствует что-то тяжёлое у себя в груди. Ему незнакомо это чувство.

* * *

У него не лучшие отношения с Техно.

Они всё ещё не нравятся друг другу. Томми вполне уверен, что Техно до сих пор ненавидит его, пусть он и говорит, что ему теперь _не противно_ в его компании. За день перед концом четверти между ними случается самая глупая ссора из возможных. Томми грозил, что сожжёт сочинение Техно за день перед тем, как его надо сдать; Техно шипел и говорил, что разобьёт дорогие пластики Томми, если тот не _бросит ёбаное сочинение_.

Они успокоились только когда услышали шаги на лестнице. Томми молча бросил Техно его сочинение, и Техно быстро отдал ему пластинки. Они спрятались в своих комнатах как только Фил попался им на глаза.

— У вас там всё в порядке? — спросил он.

— Лучше быть не может, — нахмурился Томми.

— Всё супер, — прошипел Техно.

— Ну хорошо, —сказал Фил, которому хватило ума не поддаться напряжению. — Пожалуйста, не сожгите дом, пока я спускаюсь обратно, хорошо?

И он ушёл. Томми покал Техно средний палец; Техно гордо задрал голову и отказался делать то же в ответ.

И с тех пор между ними началось неприятное затишье. Томми смывается из коридоров, когда замечает в них Техно, их разговоры всегда язвы и кротки, полны насмешек над детскими фотографиями, но всё равно выводят Томми из себя.

Вот например:

— Собирайся, мы едим по делам.

Томми делает паузу.

— Что?

— Я сказал, — снисходительно повторяет Техно, — Собирайся. Фил сделал меня мальчиком на побегушках, я решил взять тебя с собой.

Томми притворяется, что обдумывает его просьбу.

— Как насчёт _нет_ и _пошёл нахуй_?

— Кто-то в плохом настроении.

— Я не хочу никуда идти.

— Нам надо съездить до почты и обратно.

— Всё рано не хочу.

— А что ты _хочешь_? Похоже, тебе ничего не нравится в нашей семье, — Техно вздыхает.

Это неправда. Томми любит свою семью. Вот только он никогда не признается в этом Техно, поэтому он отвечает:  
— Встретиться с Таббо.

— До Рождества осталось два дня, — говорит Техно. — Проведи хоть немного времени со своей семьёй, а не друзьями.

Он произносит слово “ _семья_ ” с горечью. Техно всегда шутит о том, что на самом деле никакая они не семья, потому что их никогда не связывало кровное родство. Томми ненавидит эти шутки. Они заставляют его чувствовать, будто его можно заменить, будто его можно легко убрать из жизни Фила, заполнив всего пару бумажек. Прямо как ни раз случалось раньше.

— Хорошо, — Томми сам удивляется своим словам. — Но если поездка займёт больше десяти минут, я устрою истерику.

— Ты в любом случае устроишь истерику, — бормочет Техно, доставая из шкафчика ключи от их маленького дерьмового седана. — Пошли. И надень куртку, иначе расскажу Филу.

Томми не боится холода, в отличии от Фила, который мёрзнет даже дома с включённым обогревом. Томми мог бы выйти на улицу и в футболке, даже не дрогнув, но Фил всё равно заставляет его надевать громоздкую куртку, перчатки и все остальные вещи, которые должны носить нормальные дети, потому что он может простудиться. Томми чувствует себя очень глупо, завёрнутым в тёплую одежду.

Он садится на заднее сидение, Техно странно на него смотрит, но не спорит.  
Тепло вырывается из вентиляторов и окутывает машину. Томми закидывает ноги, проверяя Техно, и к его удивлению, тот не протестует.

— Если мы попадём в аварию, и ты умрёшь, — спокойно говорит Техно. — Это будет твоя вина, не моя.

— Да похуй, — говорит Томми и ещё сильнее откидывается на сидение.

Дорога до почты занимает семь минут. Техно идёт отправить стопку писем множественным друзьям их семьи, традиционную рождественскую открытку, которая не дойдёт до них до нового года, потому что Фил не хотел делать семейных фотографий, пока он не был уверен, что Томми точно останется с ними. Иначе было бы слишком неловко отправлять фотографии без него, или с ним, только чтобы в следующем месяце он покинул их маленькую семью. До этого Томми никогда профессионально не фотографировали.

Техно возвращается в машину, у которой уже запотели окна, и начинает ехать обратно домой.

Томми замечает внезапной золотой блеск. Он прижимается к окну и говорит Техно остановить машину.

— Что? — тот недоверчиво на него смотрит.

— Останови машину! — кричит Томми, и Техно вдавливает тормоз в пол. — Паркуйся.

— Да ты шутишь.

— Тихо! — говорит он. Что-то бушует внутри него, заставляя его светиться от счастья. — У тебя есть с собой деньги?

— У меня есть карточка Фила, — Техно смотрит туда же, куда и Томми. — Он сказал оплатить ей пересылку.

— Хочу её.

Томми показывает пальцем на золотую звезду на витрине магазина, чьё сияние едва ли не ослепляет его. Она бы идеально смотрелась на их ёлке.

Техно смотрит сначала на Томми, потом на звезду, и обратно на него. Он хмурится. Томми понимает, что он впервые показал какой-либо интерес в празднике.

— Уверен? — спрашивают его.

— Конечно, — отвечает Томми, натягивая шапку себе на голову, после того как он снял её для машины. — Пойду и куплю её.

— Ну хорошо, — вздыхает Техно, явно устав от Томми. Он передаёт ему карту. — Валяй. Только не покупай ничего, кроме звезды.

— Понял! — радостно выкрикивает Томми и выбирается из машины.

Он возвращается через пару минут, осторожно держа украшение в руках. Вблизи она ещё красивее, чем он думал, её края блестят золотом и серебром под светом лампы. Она холодная и до глупого дорогая, но Томми кажется, что Фил будет не против.

Техно всё ещё смотрит на него с любопытством, хмуря брови.

— У тебя всё нормально? — наконец спрашивает он.

Томми моргает и возвращается с небес на землю.

— Ну да, — отвечает он и застёгивает ремень. — Поехали домой.

Техно повторяет за ним и отводит взгляд от звезды.

— Хорошо. Поехали.

* * *

Той ночью Фил достаёт лестницу, чтобы помочь Томми поставить звезду на верх ёлки. Он заглядывается на её блеск дольше, чем стоило.

* * *

Сочельник приносит с собой лишь ссоры.

Они должны были вместе готовить ужин, но Филу надо было сделать пару важных звонков по работе, поэтому он извинился за то, что у него не получится помочь им. Он закрывает дверь в комнату, и Уилбур прислоняется к ней ухом, пытаясь подслушать, о чём он говорит, возвращается и говорит только то, что Фил звучит _расстроенным_.

Томми это не нравится. Он переглядывается с Техно, зная, что они оба думают об одном и том же.

Томми поссорился с Техно через пару дней после своего усыновления (сожжённые сочинения, разбитые пластинки), и Уилбур затащил их двоих в комнату и заставил прийти к соглашению.

Договор был простым: что бы ни происходило в их жизнях, Фила это не касалось.

Он был достаточно добр, чтобы заботиться о них, и они не ждали, что их отец будет заниматься всем в их жизни. Шепча и делясь секретами, они обещают, что больше не станут расстраивать Фила. Уилбур и Техно будут держать Томми в узде, а тот взамен постарается не начинать с ними драк.

Он мог недолюбливать своих братьев, но Фил ему нравится.

В конце концов, он был его приёмным отцом, и Томми всегда не хватало слов, чтобы объяснить, как сильно он поменял его жизнь. Как важно ему было вечно иметь поддержку, если раньше он плыл по жизни без якоря, и ничто не удерживало его от того, чтобы исчезнуть без следа.

Поэтому они дают обещают. _Не расстраивать Фила. Не волновать Фила_. У него уже достаточно беспокойств из-за их троих.

Поэтому когда Уилбур возвращается от двери его спальни и говорит, что тот _расстроен_ , они все переглядываются друг с другом, думая об одном:

_“И что же мы наделали?”._

Они тихо готовятся к Рождеству. Иногда из комнаты Фила доносятся недовольные звуки, и Томми настолько напрягается, что можно считать настоящим тудом то, что он ещё не сломался. Он чувствует себя слабым. Будто стоит на краю обрыва.

Как смешно. Как глупо. Он знает, что всё уже решено. Он _дома_ , он останется здесь ещё на следующие пять лет, пока ему не исполнится по крайней мере восемнадцать. Фил уже ни за что от него не избавиться.

Но до Рождества остаётся меньше двенадцати часов. Прошлой ночью он выбрался из кровати, чтобы посмотреть, лежали под ёлкой подарки для него (хоть он и сказал Уилбуру, что ничего не хотел), только чтобы обнаружить, что ни на одной из обёрток не было написано его имени. Уилбуру и Техно были адресованы как минимум пять. Томми досталось ничего. Ничего, кроме носков.

Фил расстроен. Фил расстроен. Фил расстроен.

Как нелогично. Как безрассудно.

Но Томми приходит только к одному заключению: это он расстроил Фила.

Он должен был чистить и резать картошку на ужин, но нож соскальзывает в его дрожащих руках. Он рассекает свой большой палец, прямо в мясо.

— Блядь, — говорит Томми, и его руки начинают трястись сильнее прежнего. — Да твою же мать, я не—

— Цент за ругательства, — смеётся Уилбур.

Томми замирает.

Он шутит. Томми знает, что он шутит. Но слова отпечатываются в его голове, и все его мысли только о банке для ругательств из его второго дома. Томми никогда не умел держать язык за зубами. Каждый раз, когда он ругался, он должен был положить по центу в банку. Уже через пару дней он остался на мели. Со временем он прекратил говорить вовсе.

Томми гневно смотрит на Уилбура, собираясь ответить, но что-то внутри него закрывает ему рот. Боль пронзает его руку, щиплет, и он давится словами, которые хочет произнести.

— Иди сюда, — нетерпеливо говорит Техно, приманивая его пальцем. Тревожность скручивает Томми живот.

Внезапно ему хочется плакать. Он не может ничего сказать, боясь, что Фил, который всегда был добр к нему, заберёт у Томми всё, что у него когда-либо было. Его палец ноет от боли. Уилбур улыбается и смеётся, будто он не знает, как сейчас Томми больно. Золотая звезда горит на ёлке, под которой его не ждут подарки. Запачканный кровью картофель теперь придётся выбросить, и всё потому, что Томми так никогда, блядь, и научился держать в руке нож.

— Сюда, — повторяет Техно. Лёгкое раздражение в его голосе заставляет Томми вернуться на землю.

Он держит аптечку из шкафчика из ванной. Уилбур смотрит на него, не понимая, что он сделал не так. Техно тихо берёт руку Томми и подставляет её под кухонный кран; проводит по ней спиртовой прокладкой, и Томми шипит через сжатые зубы. Техно двигается быстро и чётко, он помнит как тот перевязывал себя бинтами после первой школьной драки. Тогда их аптечка почти опустела. Удивительно, что Фил того не заметил.

— Готово, — говорит Техно. Он напоминает ему Фила — так же берёт ситуацию в свои руки, когда она выходит из-под контроля. — Уилбур, можешь дочистить картошку? А ты, Томми—

Он смотрит на своего младшего брата, всё ещё бледного и до странного тихого, и снова думает о том, что собирается сказать.

— Иди включи рождественскую музыку.

С этим он справится. Это намного легче, чем управляться ножом, что ему до сих пор не нравится. Ножи вызывает у него дискомфорт, тревожность.

Он подходит к их радио (почему бы Филу просто не купить колонку? Разве это не легче?) и обнаруживает, что в декабре на всех станциях крутят только праздничную музыку.

Тишину на кухне заменяет пение Фрэнка Синатры. Томми сидит на диване, прижимает к себе подушку с голубыми кисточками. У него ноет палец. Боль в нём сейчас кажется по-странному далёкой.

— Томми, — говорит Уилбур после долгой тишины, — Всё же хорошо, да?

— Ага, — Томми сглатывает и повторяет, смеясь: — Да, я в порядке. Просто нихуя не умею держать в руках ножи.

Его тревожности не остаётся чем кормиться, и Томми заставляет её постепенно успокоиться. Это его дом. Его семья. Он может говорит всё, что ему, сука, хочется.

Он собирается встать и продолжить следовать указаниям Техно, посолить картошку или что-то ещё, но Фил выходит из комнаты.

— Пап, — говорит Уилбур, и Томми только сейчас осознаёт, как его короткое молчание повлияло на Уила. Он редко зовёт Фила отцом. — На работе всё хорошо?

— Да, — Фил устало улыбается и сразу же наполняется энергией. — Пахнет замечательно. Ничего не случилось, пока меня не было?

— Томми порезался, — спокойно говорит Техно, указывая кончиком ножа на сидящего на диване Томми, — Пришлось посадить его на скамейку запасных.

Он не упоминает панику, которая ненадолго сразила Томми. Или напряжение, окутывающее кухню. Нет смысла ещё сильнее огорчать Фила.

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает он, и Томми кивает.

— Ну, нам пришлось выбросить половину картошки.

Фил облегчённо улыбается.

— Всё хорошо, на нас четырёх её более, чем достаточно.

Они ужинают в полной тишине. Воздух заполняет праздничная музыка, и Томми размышляет о том, насколько же погано пройдёт завтрашний день.

* * *

Томми просыпается до глупого поздно.

Из гостиной уже доносятся шум и омерзительный голос Техно; Томми кажется, что сейчас слишком рано вставать, хотя стрелки часов показывают, что уже полдень. Через закрытую дверь просачивается запах жареного бекона, заставляя Томми сразу же опомниться.

Он вспоминает, что сегодня Рождество.

Сегодня Рождество. Уже _Полдень_ Рождества, и никто не зашёл в его комнату с требованиями открыть подарки.

Фил всё ещё зол?

Они уже открыли подарки без него?

Проходит целая вечность, перед тем как он заставляет себя встать с кровати и спуститься на первый этаж.

— С Рождеством, — кричит Уилбур. Он выглядит в разы бодрее Томми. В такие времена он вспоминает, что они все всё ещё дети. Уилбур прыгает от волнения, перебирается с ноги на ногу в ожидании сегодняшнего дня.

— Утра, — шепчет Томми.

— Утра, — отвечает Фил. — Мы ждали тебя, чтобы открыть подарки.

У Томми встаёт ком в горле.

— Оу.

Он устало тыкает вилкой в яичницу и бекон. Он уже не чувствует голода.

— Скажи, когда ты будешь готов, — говорит Фил. — Кажется, Техно пытался угадать, что мы все получили. Наверное, стоит открыть подарки, пока он всё не разгадал.

Он звучит счастливо, совсем не как прошлой ночью. У Томми пропал аппетит, но он заставляет себя давиться плотным завтраком. Вкуса он почти не различает.

Когда он доходит до гостиной, под ёлкой оказывается в разы больше подарков, чем в сочельник. Наверняка Фил добавил ещё парочку самой ночью. Техно стыдливо убирает один из них обратно под ёлку, похоже, он правда пытался разгадать, что в нём было.

— Пришёл, — вздыхает Техно. — Ну наконец-то.

— Прости, — бормочет Томми. Он знает, что должен был проснуться рано утром. Что дети должны молить своих родителей разбудить их и сразу бежать к ёлке. Томми знает, что он всё проебал.

— Всё хорошо, — успокаивает его Фил, и они усаживаются в подобие полукруга на полу.

Лицо Техно освещают гирлянды с ёлки; Фил садится ближе всего к ней и начинает вылавливать из-под неё подарки разных цветов и размеров, украшенные бантиками и блёстками. Хоть и очевидно, что их выбирал Фил, они все подписаны как “от: Санты”.

— Мы вроде как все знаем, что Санты не существует, — дерзит Техно. — Как и Зубной Феи.

— Просто притворяйся, — Фил цыкает ему. — Важен не подарок, а внимание.

Техно закатывает глаза, но слушается. Томми чувствует, как у него в горле встаёт ком. Гора подарков тает на глазах. Ему не достаётся ни одного.

Фил наконец поворачивается к нему.

— А это, — он достаёт конверт размером с половину листа бумаги. — тебе, Томми.

Томми берёт конверт. Он лёгкий, будто внутри ничего и нет.

— Что там? — он смотрит на Фила.

— Открой, — подбадривает он. Уилбур и Техно открыли уже половину своих подарков. По ковру раскиданы бумага и бантики.

Томми разрывает конверт, готовясь разочароваться.

Из него выпадают _фотографии_.

Три штуки. Фото румяного младенца в кроватке, далеко не стоковое. Он зевает с закрытыми глазами, одна его рука выглядывает из-под одеяла. На кроватке написано “Томми”.

На второй у него появились светлые кудри, он держится за край дивана пухлыми пальцами, пытаясь встать на ноги, а на его лице счастливая беззубая улыбка.

На третьей фото те же пальцы хватаются за чей-то мизинец. Его маленькая рука едва ли обхватывает его вторую костяшку. Фото немного размыто, будто фотограф был слишком взволнован, чтобы правильно её снять.

У него начинают дрожать руки.

— Я знаю, что подарок сам по себе маленький, — впопыхах объясняет Фил, но для Томми все его слова смешиваются вместе. — Уилбур сказал, что тебе ничего не хотелось, поэтому я попытался найти что-то маленькое с большим смыслом. Техно рассказал мне про детские фотографии, и я связался с твоей биологической семьёй, они почти ничего не нашли—

Томми почти не слышит своего отца. Он смотрит на себя, хватающегося за диван в попытке научиться ходить; держащего человека, что когда-то его любил.

Это _его_ фотографии.

— Спасибо, — наконец шепчет он. Он быстро моргает, у него начинают болеть глаза. Он не узнаёт собственный голос.

— Что тебе подарили? — спрашивает Уилбур, хватая Томми за кисть. Ему хочется прижать фотографии себе к сердцу, охранять их как сокровище, но он повинуется и показывает их Уилбуру и Техно.

Они молчат.

— Да быть не может, — шепчет Уилбур. — Ах ты счастливый сукин сын.

— Уилбур, — упрекает его Фил.

— Мне дарят _кроссовки_ , а ему детские фотографии? — жалуется он. — Поверить не могу.

Но в его голосе нет злобы, и он улыбается. Томми замечает, что сам не может сдержать широкую улыбку.

— Покажи, — просит Техно, и Томми передаёт ему фотографии. Он прячет свои руки, чтобы никто не заметил как они трясутся.

Техно долго рассматривает фотографии, и когда он отдаёт их обратно, он также улыбается.

— Это не всё, — добавляет Фил и протягивает Томми ещё одну мягкую упаковку. Его другой подарок.

Внутри неё пара самых пушистых носков, которые Томми видел в своей жизни.

* * *

Той ночью Томми достаёт свои драгоценные пластинки и включает проигрыватель.

Он был подарком Таббо. Минималистичный чёрный проигрыватель с рукояткой для регулирования звука и громким, чистым звуком. Музыка мягко заполняет комнату уже в сотый раз, Томми ложится на спину и разглядывает свои фотографии.

Он помнит, как Фил сказал, что Рождество для семьи.

Дом пахнет елью и корицей. У него во рту остался сладкий привкус гоголя-моголя, а на руках — блёстки от подарков. Внизу Уилбур играет Филу рождественские песни, и весь мир будто ему подпевает.

Томми рассматривает свои фотографии, пока слёзы не заслоняют его взгляд.


End file.
